Extreme Public
by Yankeesam32935
Summary: Nate/Serena. Public sex on a beach and some sweetness as well. Very smutty and of course M!


Extreme Public – Drabble # 1

**A/N: Haven't written for Gossip Girl in a while, so I'm a little nervous about posting this. I've never written for Nate or Serena either. Just some smutty fun, from my sex drabble challenge. Dedicated to Nikki. Love you. **

"Nate! Stop it," Serena squealed as Nate tackled her down onto the sandy white beaches of Jamaica. "You know that I hate it when I get sand in my hair." She quipped as she shook her hair, so it fanned out behind her.

The teasing smile that had been on Nate's face disappeared altogether. She was so beautiful. Almost an untouchable beauty and if you were to reach out and touch her, you would yank your hand back just in time because it wasn't possible for someone to be that gorgeous and for that person also to have the personality that Serena had. Her sun kissed blond waves were tousled behind her as her breath came in pants, while she tried to get out of his hold and her full and voluptuous breasts were one stop away from exploding out of the peach bikini top that she had on.

He felt desire race and course through him just by looking at her.

It was the summer and while Chuck and Blair had decided to stay in New York, Serena had wanted to on vacation somewhere, like she did every summer. When Blair had expressed that she wasn't interested because she was staying behind with Chuck, Nate had offered to accompany her to paradise, but they had set ground rules already. Serena had told him as soon as they stepped off the plane that they would be purely platonic and that it was just a vacation. Nothing more. No funny business as she had said.

That hadn't lasted through the first night.

He continued to peer down into her face and he admitted to himself what he had known for the past five years. He loved her. He always had. It hadn't gone away. It didn't matter how many women he dated and dumped over the years. The simple fact was that none of them were her. He had tried to forget her for years, but never could. He could compare her to breathing because at times Nate felt like he couldn't live without her.

She was the thing that completed him. The thing that made him happy and nothing could ever compare to that. She was the only woman for him.

"Why are you looking at me like that, Nate?" Serena asked on a rush of breath and cut into his thoughts.

"No reason." He saw she was about to object and bent his head and whisked his lips across her collarbone, her face, her chin, until he reached her lips and kissed her. Really kissed her, even though they were on a beach and in full view of anyone.

Her mouth immediately parted and he whisked his tongue inside and mated it with hers. Her hands drifted up to his shoulders and gripped them _hard. _Over and over again, his tongue searched for hers and his hand drifted down to her breast and palmed it through the thin top of her bikini.

Serena arched against him. _Right there._

He thrust his rapidly hardening cock into her.

Then her hand was there.

Finally, she broke her mouth away from his and said, "Not here, Nate. We could get arrested for something like this," she offered her hand to him and said in a breathy whisper, "Come on."

Nate shook his head in amusement. "There's an alcove right over there," he said pointing. "Do you still have that fondness for public sex? Is that wild Serena still in there somewhere?"

"Of course. I can be wild _if_ you want," she said seductively.

He thrust the bottle of champagne they had been drinking from into her hands and she let out a girlish giggle. The laugh that he loved.

Once they were out of sight and view of anyone, except for the causal person that walked by, everything turned hot and fast.

She pushed him down to his knees. His bottoms came off.

Her bikini was next.

His hot mouth was on her breasts and his mouth tightened on one of her nipples and she felt the sensation in the pit of her womb.

Serena's hand was on his swollen cock and he arched into her hand, as she continued to give him light and fleeting caresses that did nothing, but torture him.

Her turgid nipple popped out of his mouth and she gave a cry of passion, as his hands were suddenly circling over her clit as she panted.

He thrust two of his fingers into her and she lost it.

He sucked the wetness from his fingers as she clung to him.

Nate couldn't wait anymore. He took Serena by the hips and thrust into her. Over and over again. It was never enough. He couldn't get enough of the body that had claimed his heart from an adolescent age.

She made these little gaspy breaths of air that let him know how much she was enjoying this.

He drove into her until he reached completion and the groan ripped through his chest and he wouldn't have been surprised if the whole beach had heard their lovemaking.

They both collapsed on the sand and tried to regain their breathing.

He laced his fingers with hers.

He finally turned to face her and whispered into her hair, "I love you Serena van der Woodsen and always have."

He felt her smile as she looked up at him. It was a new beginning, as well as a new day for them.

End.


End file.
